Sailor Sun- Act 1
by otakusenshi
Summary: This is the introduction to Mitsuko Murasaki. Her mother died 6 years ago and Mitsuko moves to India. Now, she returns to Japan and lives with her father, who seems he is still affected by her mother's death. Mitsuko looks for a chance to start over and runs into a little someone.


"Welcome to Japan" the signs read. _I'm home._ Mitsuko thought, even though she was raised well in India, but was born here. "Where ever you are born, that is home." Her grandmother always said. And she believed. But now, she must find home and so she departed the airport and took the train to her father's house. Trains in India weren't as efficient as the ones in Japan, so she was a little amazed. She climbed in with a throng of people and was closed into a corner. _This is a tight squeeze... Mitsuko_ is claustrophobic, and cannot stand closed spaces. Squirming to get away she pushed herself out gasping for air and saw a pretty girl. Long, golden pigtails with buns on the top, talking to a handsome boy. _Is that her boyfriend? Mitsuko_ stood there admiring her. The train shook, and the girl's handkerchief fell onto the ground. The train doors opened, and the blond haired girl walked out with a perk in her step. As the girl walked out, her gaze reached Mitsuko and she smiled. Mitsuko's face flushed red and quickly looked away. The doors closed and the train continued it's journey. She sat in the space the blond-bun haired girl sat, next to the handsome boy. Her foot landed on the girl's handkerchief and slowly picked it up. _Usagi Tsukino... _she read. She suddenly had a flashback and saw a white castle. She gasped. She slapped herself, to get the vision out of her head. _What was that..? _"Are you alright?" the boy asked slightly startled. "Y-yes I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." She bowed her head swiftly and returned to the little corner of her mind. Mitsuko didn't realize that the castle meant something. But before she could ponder it, the train reached her stop. She bowed deeply to the boy sitting next to her and hurried off the train.

She couldn't see her father's house from the station but knew it was down the street. It was the biggest one and still had it's Christmas decorations. That's how she knew it was her father's house. When she got there, the door was unlocked, practically wide open. It was dark, cold, and smelled like curry. _This is home. _She walked in, inhaling the sent she smelled for. Her father heard footsteps and walked out of the kitchen. He wore a pink bandanna and a white apron, stained yellow with age and faded curry sauce that never washed out. "I'm home." She smiled. "Mitsuko!" He ran towards her and hugging her, getting flour on her shirt. "Father, why are you dressed like that? An apron? Pink bandanna?" She inquired. "Well Misu, I knew you were coming so I made some curry! And samosa(a fried or baked pastry with savory filling) too, your favorite." "You remember my favorite dish Father?" "Why, of course! I would never forget, it was your mother's favorite as well." Mitsuko glanced at his father's pink bandanna. It used to be her mother's bandanna, what she wore when she cooked. She wore the same apron as well. Mitsuko remembered her mother's bright smile. _Just like the sun, no, better. _She held back her tears and spoke. "I'll get settled in now, I have school tomorrow." Getting her mind of her mother, she walked up the steps and proceeded to her room. "Can you still speak Japanese?" her father yelled up the steps. "Of course! I was born here!" _And maybe things here will change me, since leaving India wasn't enough. _Mitsuko lost her mother to breast cancer when she was only 5. Even though she was young then, it still haunts her. Her mother, gone. She tried to find her mother's roots and traveled to India to meet her grandmother for the first time when she was only 10. 6 years later and she returns to Japan. She thought of the blond-bun haired girl on the train and the vision and the handsome boy. _Usagi. _She giggled. _Tomorrow will be the first time I go back to school in Japan in 6 years. _She sat herself up. "Oh no! My uniform!" She stood up and rushed out her room into the kitchen. "Father! I need a uniform!" "Eh? Oh. I don't have one." "Whaaaaaaaaaat?! I need it to go to school!" Her father looked at her dumbfounded. "Just go buy one. Or wear normal clothes." "Wha-" She didn't want to go to school with her normal clothes. "I'm going to be in for a long day tomorrow." She was aware of people judging her with her Indian clothes given to her by her grandmother. Upset and tired, she trudged to her seat at the table and munched on her curry rice.


End file.
